Nabula
by via ferata
Summary: Lowbaul, le dernier des Nirvits, se souvient - se perd dans la mémoire du monde.


Dans un tout autre genre que ce que je vous ai déjà présenté, voici un petit texte sur Lowbaul. _Mais si !_ , le chef de Caitshelter. _Mais si !_ , la première guilde de Wendy.  
... Si vous ne voyez pas, je désespère, je vous renvoie à l'Arc d'Orcion Seis...

Bref, j'ai écrit ce texte en août, mais j'ai eu la flemme de le poster parce que mon unique personnage ne figure pas dans la liste des persos du site. Et ça, ça me fait mal, croyez-moi. *Grommelle à propos des Edo-personnages moins importants et plus présents dans les fics* (Nan, sérieusement, Edo-Wendy, elle sert juste à avoir une Wendy avec des seins, quoi. Alors pourquoi figure-t-elle sur cette liste et pas Lowbaul ? La vie est mal faite T.T )

Bref, comme je le disais, un style plus haché, mais plus proche de ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire que les fics que je vous ai déjà proposées, à travers lequel j'ai essayé de retranscrire état d'esprit de Lowbaul, la folie dans laquelle il flotte.  
J'envisage d'écrire une suite (deux autres chapitres, sur le background), mais je ne suis pas sûre du tout. Je me demande s'il ne se suffit pas ainsi.

* * *

Quand les nuits sont trop dures et que mon être se perd, ce sont mes mains sur son cou qui me ramènent à moi, mes doigts qui pressent sa chair et brisent les derniers liens qui nous unissent encore. Un cri qu'elle n'a plus la force de pousser - un gargouillis qui se glisse à travers elle, entre mes paumes toujours plus proches. Et elle meurt. Sous moi. Mes mains sur son cou.  
Et je reviens à moi.

Décédée, elle a disparu. Mort, je persiste.

Les années forcent leur pas rapide sur les champs des hommes, emportant avec elles le butin de mon corps. Du vent dans ma barbe aux coups sur ma poitrine, tout a disparu avec elles, mais il me reste ses bribes. Son sourire, sa silhouette qui de courbes en largesses quitte l'enfance, les baisers qu'elle me souffle et mes mains sur son cou. Et, brisant la douceur de sa mémoire, l'histoire de notre peuple. Le temps passe et dans sa sentence me prend tout sauf mes crimes.

Du jour de ma mort il ne demeure rien, ni souvenir ni douleurs. Je dois avoir marché comme esprit, oubliant mon corps effondré derrière moi. Je n'ai jamais retrouvé mes restes. Aujourd'hui, ils sont dévorés, perdus, éparpillés. Ne subsistent que mes mains sur son cou et le poids de nos fautes, qui se posent, s'accumulent et s'étalent. Elles croissent et d'an en an se multiplient. Sur moi, sous moi, en moi. Elles grouillent, se groupent, s'accouplent, je les sens grandir quand à l'Est soupire une guerre. Du Nord me viennent les échos d'un meurtre, de l'Ouest les vestiges d'un peuple qui fut trop fier pour sa terre. Au Sud, une rumeur. Les fautes frissonnent et de rire fébriles en sauts jubilent.

Trop de morts déjà pour trop de morts encore. J'attends le jour de la dernière faute, le jour du souvenir. Histoires répétées que Nirvana ressasse.  
Plus personne pour calmer ses peurs et éteindre sa lumière, plus personne pour lui raconter une dernière histoire et le mener dans la nuit, que le vieux Lowbawl et les fautes qui ensemble ne sont qu'un. Et mes mains sur son cou, qui caressent Nirvana. Susurre tes promesses, murmure tes espoirs, vieil homme, quand tu l'embrasses doucement. Nirvana est ta gloire. L'unique fierté du dernier des Nirvits, qui dans son corps délétère porte l'histoire de son peuple, qui de ses mains éphémères serre le cou de Nabula.  
Une fille aux yeux bleus. Huit ans, douze ans, seize ans, je l'épouse. Je l'aime. Intenses instants d'évidence. Je vis encore, je vis, je l'aime. Au sol, l'enfant qu'elle m'a donnée. Oubliée dans la rue la nuit de Nirvana, un inconnu aura eu la chance d'écraser ses rondeurs de ses propres fautes. Mes fautes, je suis le dernier. Mais je vis et je l'aime et j'ignore encore. Nabula au sourire paisible. Quand elle rit, c'est notre enfance qui remonte, quand elle pleure, mon âme s'effondre.

Elle est morte sans cri, sans larmes ni rire. Juste un gargouillis qu'ont laissé échapper mes mains sur son cou. Ses cheveux sont longs, des mèches s'emmêlent autour de mes doigts, s'y prennent et s'y attache, et quand je la lâche, quand je la fuis, elle s'effondre lentement, et ils glissent en une dernière caresse. Ses longs cheveux que je regardais onduler sur sa poitrine après l'amour.

Je suis seul. Nabula. Je paye sans honte ni regret. Rester, demeurer, jusqu'à ce que la dernière poussière du dernier des Nirvits soit aussi inutile, aussi perdue que Nirvana lui-même. Lowbaul s'écoule, se dissipe avec sa magie pendant que s'écroulent les heures qui l'approchent de sa fin. Il partira comme il est venu, porté par l'histoire de son peuple. Avec lui disparaîtront ses mains du cou de Nabula et les fautes de son peuple. A ceux qui suivent, il ne laissera que l'histoire et ses espoirs.

* * *

 _La critique est l'opium de l'auteur_ , nécessaire quand on débute, extatique quand on poursuit.


End file.
